This invention relates to a safety line hose for use by workers requiring a safety line and whose job requires the use of pneumatic tools.
Workers such as roofers work at heights where a fall could cause serious injury or death. Occupational safety rules often require that such workers wear safety belts or harnesses which are attached to a safety line. The safety line can be secured to a member attached to the roof, such as the attachment member described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,713.
Roofers typically use a pneumatic nail or staple gun to secure roofing material to the structure. The use of a pneumatic gun requires the use of a pneumatic air hose extending from a compressor on the ground to the gun. The presence of both a safety line and a pneumatic air hose can lead to entanglement. If the pneumatic gun is dropped it can slide off the roof onto the ground.